Just look into my eye's Cause the heart never lies
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: This may be a one shot... I might change it. Its a song story with cute Brittana and Santana-Klaine friendship.


**Santana's P.O.V.  
><strong>_Breath Santana. You're a strong women and this is for Brit-Brit._ I sat alone in the choir room waiting for the clock to signal the end of the day, I skipped most of my classes to prepare for Brittany's ultimate birthday present. Through out the year I have been dreading this moment in my life, I love Brittany and I'll do anything to make her happy. So here I sit, going over the speech and lyrics waiting for the bell to ring.

Finally Man-hands came skipping into the room, humming some song from a musical no doubt, Finn followed right behind her like a little puppy following a piece of bacon. Tina and Mike came in holding hands. G_ag me now._ Mercedes came in with her new arm candy right beside her, going on and on about the latest gossip. Wheel's rolled in discussing something pointless with Puck. Porcelain came in with Blaine, their hands intermingled as they conversed about the latest Vogue magazine. I was starting to worry; the only other person who knew what she was planning was Blaine and what if this ended completely wrong, like, Brittany could've moved on or maybe she doesn't want this. I could be making a complete fool of myself. I took a deep breath and turned just in time to see the girl I'm doing this for walk in. _Wow._ My pulse started to pick up as she turned her beautiful blue eyes towards me, flashing me with her 100-watt smile, I could've died right there and then and forever be happy with that picture. She smiled and skipped my way, I could feel myself wanting to run and hide but also grab Brit-Brit's pinky and go behind the bleachers like the earlier days.  
>"Hey Sanny!" Brittany's blonde hair sat like a veil of sunshine on her head and in front of her shoulders, I swallowed the fear that has been making me want to run and hide and forced a smile in hopes that she would think it's a normal day.<br>"Hey Brit-Brit," She always loves that nickname and it makes her smile get even bigger "Happy Birthday baby. You're coming to my place after we're done here to celebrate right?" Brittany nodded so hard, I swore her head was going to snap off. I just smiled and she skipped off to her seat dragging me behind her. Mr. Schuester walked into the room with papers in his hand, preparing for the class assignment.  
>"Ok guys. I have a brilliant- Yes Santana?"<br>"I have a song to sing."  
>"Well, Okay come on and show us what you got."<br>I felt my knees begin to shake as I walked to the centre of the room. Scanning the room quickly, my eyes lock with Blaine's. I feel the butterfly's easy off slightly as I tried to swallow the ball in my throat.  
>"Um, So. Hi." <em>Wow, really Santana. Keep your cool. Um, so hi is not keeping your cool<em>. A few people mumbled incoherent hi's in response as Brittany giggled at me being uncomfortable. "I had a whole speech worked out, explaining everything, and saying a bunch of things. But now I see that its not important." I turn to look straight at Brittany "I have things that are wrong with me, I'm a bitch-Shut up porcelain. Anyways, I'm these things because I feel as if I've been keeping one too many secret's, so Brittany, Happy Birthday." I turned and nodded to the band and that guy… I never really cared about his name. I heard the music playing, and I found myself looking at the ground as I started softly singing the first verse.

**Some people laugh, some people cry  
>Some people live, some people die<strong>  
><strong>Some people run, right into the fire<strong>  
>I lifted my head to see Brittany staring at me, she knew this song, she loved what it represented, so I wanted to look at her during this line and the chorus. So she understood what I am doing.<br>**Some people hide their every desire  
>But we are the lovers<strong>

**If you don't believe me**  
><strong>Then just look into my eyes<strong>  
><strong>'cause the heart never lies<strong>

The smile I've been waiting for, yearning for breaks out across her face. People call her stupid, but I see her as a genius, because so far, she's the only one who understands what's going on. Well, other than Blaine.  
><strong>Some people fight, some people fall<br>Others pretend they don't care at all  
>If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you<br>The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
>To pick up the pieces<strong>

I move towards her to take her hands into mine. Pulling her into the centre of the room.  
><strong>If you don't believe me<br>Just look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<strong>

**Woah**

**Woah**

**Another year over, and we're still together**  
><strong>It's not always easy, but I'm here forever<strong>

Tear's begin to streak her pale cheeks, and I soon realize that I'm crying too. I raise my hand to wipe away her tears as she smile's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen at me.  
><strong>Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me<br>When you look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<strong>

**'cause the heart never lies**

**Because the heart never lies**

As the last few notes play out I turn to face the glee club, some faces where looking back at me with plain shock, others amusement. Blaine smiled knowingly at me as he turned his attention to his boyfriend to plant a sweet loving kiss on his lips, while holding his hand tightly in his own.  
>"I'm in love with Brittany, I'll love her forever, and nothing can change that." I turn back around to face Brittany, her blue eye's glazed over with tears that flowed freely down her cheeks with a smile that I'll never grow tired of pointed at me. I decided to take this the only way I thought suitable. I lower to one knee, holding her hands in mine. I couldn't help but giggle at myself for how silly I must look. Looking straight into her bright blue eyes, I said what I've been rehearsing for nights in preparation. "Brittany Susan Peirce, will you be my girlfriend? Will you walk the halls of this school holding hands with me? Will you be mine?"<br>"Yes!" Brittany squealed pulling me up off my knees and into her arms, I've never felt happier than in this moment. As Brittany planted a soft kiss on my lips, we turned to see Blaine standing and applauding us. I own that boy a lot after today, so I let him make a fool of himself without need of insult. Because I have the girl I've always wanted as my girlfriend, and I don't care who knows.


End file.
